


Equal

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon levels up.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Equal

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, Missing Scenes
> 
> Feb 10, 2013

With the exception of properly using a keyblade, which he had finally accepted, Leon didn't think there was anything that Sora could do that he couldn't.

Fighting skills were otherwise on par.

Magic was a crapshoot if only because Sora tended to forget spells if he didn't use them on a daily basis, but Leon thought he had a general higher aptitude. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to ask Merlin though. Better to not know, really.

This shouldn't be that hard, then. He could do it. It was dark, no one was looking, so...

Time to learn to skateboard.


End file.
